


Perfect Lie

by TheRosyColoredSky (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Bottom Ten, Boyfriends, Break Up, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heartbreak, Lies, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Unrequited Love, angsty, based on an anime, i can't write fluff so barely any fluff, ten and johnny are teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRosyColoredSky
Summary: To everyone Doyoung and Jaehyun is the perfect couple. But in reality they share the same painful secret that nobody knows.Inspired by: Scum's Wish(Kuzu no Honkai)





	Perfect Lie

_Why do i keep wanting more..._

 

_No, i only want one thing..._

 

_I want him._

 

_~~~_  


_October.._

 

_Ring~~~_

 

_The noise of the bell ringing woke me up._

 

_I'm in a classroom alone._

 

_I guess everyone left.._

 

_"Oh, Doyoung you're still here?"_

 

_"Johnny?'_

_I ask quite flustered._

 

_"You know in school it's not Johnny, right Do."_

 

_"Well then it's not 'Do' here too 'Mr.Seo'."_

 

_"Oh,right. Doyoung. I've known you since you were little it doesn't feel right."_

 

 

_If the concept of soulmates were real,_

_I thought we were meant to be._

_There's nobody better than you._

 

 

_"Mr.Seo!"_

 

_I look behind us to see 'him'._

 

_"Oh, Mr.Ten what's wrong."_

 

_"You forgot this in the teachers lounge."_

 

_He said as he gave him back his folder._

 

_"T-thank you so much"_

 

_I couldn't stand it anymore._

 

_I left._

 

_As i was walking out the classroom i bumped into someone._

 

_That someone felt familiar._

 

_I looked up as i saw Jaehyun looking at the classroom._

 

_He looked back at me._

 

_"Weird... I thought you'd cry."_

 

_"Stupid."_

 

_I muttered under my breath._

 

 

_Hopeless love. Painful love. Unrequited love._

 

_Are they really worth the pain?_

 

_I don't think they are._

 

_Even though we don't love each other._

 

_We are feeling the same pain._

 

_We went to the back of the school._

 

_As he pressed me back to the wall, he looked at my eyes._

 

_We just stood there. Stared at each other._

 

_We knew each other better than we know ourselves._

 

_But still we don't know each other._

 

_We loved each other but still didn't._

 

_I leaned in and closed the gap between us._

 

 

_We are dating._

_But...._

_We're each others replacements_

_for someone else._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it's gonna be bad. And English isn't my first language so please correct me on my mistakes. And it's based on Korean schooling. And if you're confused these are the ages:
> 
> Doyoung, Jaehyun, WinWin are 17
> 
> Ten and Kun 22
> 
> Johnny and Taeyong are 24
> 
> Jungwoo and Lucas are 16
> 
> Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, YangYang and Donghyuck are 14
> 
> Mark, Xiajun and Hendery are 15
> 
> Yuta is 18
> 
> Taeil is 25
> 
> Chenle and Jisung are 13
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!! Also i have two endings in mind. One might be depressing but we'll see i guess XD


End file.
